A Life Of Pain
by den345
Summary: Hello its been awhile this is just a small update corrected spellings and add some for details. ask questions away...


**Lougetown January 30th**

"Nii-san, nii-san" Said Demi, a young girl around 5 years old soon to be 6.

"Ah ah ah no, don't come in yet" Replied Roger, a young lad around 10. He quickly closed the living room door trying hide whats inside.

" But nii-san i wanna see" Said Demi, "No Demi its a surprise, you have to wait, you don't want to ruin it do you".

"Yes yes please" Said Demi almost begging to get her way.

"You little scamp i'm gonna get ya" Said Roger as he raised his hands in 'attack' mode.

"AHHHH no heheheheheheh" Laugh Demi as she was being almost tickled to death.

"Now your not going to go into that room right" Said Roger as he kept tickling her.

"Hahaha yes yes Hahah anything you say, nii-san please stohahahap" Said Demi as she kept laughing.

"Ok ok i'll stop, now you be a good girl and go play outside with the other kids in the snow" Said Roger, but as he looked down he saw the most saddest face he had ever see.

"I don't want to all the kids will pick on me, all because of these stupid horns on my head" Said Demi looking as she was going to cry.

"Hey come on now cheer up as long as you be your self I'm sure they will look past the horns a see what's most important" Demi looked up with a hope filled smile.

"Really you think i will make some friends".

"I know you will kiddo, now lets get you dressed up, you can even put on your favorite hat".

* * *

"Bye nii-san" Yelled Demi smiling and waving.

"Bye Demi see you at 3' o clock, don't be late ok" Yelled Roger waving back.

"I won't, bye" Yelled Demi as she was running in the snow, trying to catch up to the kids in the play ground, her heart was beating so fast she was really nervous.

"Hey guys umm can i play with you please" Blushed Demi as she smiled and looked down.

"Oh my god it's the monster" Screamed a random girl hiding behind her brother.

"I'm a monster ?" Said Demi, looking stunned.

"Hahaha she admitted it LOOK her horns" Yelled the boy as he yanked her hat off.

"NO hey give it back please" Yelled Demi starting to cry.

"No way you little freak, aww are you gonna cry you big freaky baby" Laugh the cruel boy.

"Kaito, Yuka come here now" Yelled an angry women.

_"Finally i'm saved, some one cares" _Smiled Demi.

"I told you to never go near that freak she should be locked up, not playing with normal children." Giving Demi a dirty look, taking her kids inside.

_"What's wrong with me, its because of these stupid horns, i hate them so much"_ Demi grabbed her horns and tried to pull them off.

"OW gotta get them off" Said Demi still trying to pull them off.

_"Stop it you fool, are you trying to make yourself human" _Said a mysterious voice.

" Huh who said that, what do you mean 'trying to make yourself human" i am human".

_"That's where your wrong you are not human your a killer at heart, now lets go kill those kids and the old hag"_ Laughed the voice.

"K-Kill whats wrong with you i will never kill a person ever, WHO ARE YOU" Yelled Demi, people start to look over.

"That's it i'm calling the marines to take that monster away" Said the old lady with her kids in tow.

_"Me HAHAHAHA i'm you of course i'm your true self, the real you, the killer inside_ AHAHAHA". Demi grabbed her head and yelled "NO NO NO SHUT UP" Demi ran off into the woods, crying "Why, why am i so different and why do i have these weird thoughts, Why ?"

* * *

**Somewhere in the middle on the ocean lies an island with a secret laboratory, only a hand full of strong soldiers, test subjects and Sengoku knows about it.**

Ring ring, Ring ring, "Hello" answered Sengoku.

_"Hello sir there's a women on the other line saying there's a little girl causing a disturbance"._

"So what its just a child" Replied Sengoku.

_"It's the 'one' you was looking for, 1 horn each side of her head and born in lougetown brown hair and brown eyes, the women said she just started shouting"._

Sengoku gasped and yelled "Send a navel ship here and then we will set sail to loguetown i'm coming along, and prepare for battle".

_"Yes sir right away"_

Sengoku put's the den-den mushi down and yells "Right men we are going to loguetown get your guns and swords ready we found our 'weapon'" Shouted Sengoku. "Yes Sir" Replied the soldiers.

* * *

**Back in loguetown 4' o clock pm**

Demi is sat crying under a tree in her favorite spot up on a hill near the shore.

"DEMI, DEMI Where are you" Yelled Roger sounding very worried and upset. "AH there you are i told you to come home at 3 your an hour late i'm really cross with you" Said Roger, but he got no reply instead all he saw was a freezing cold girl who looks almost suicidal. "Hey are you ok i didn't mean make you upset i'm sorry" Said Roger, he picked Demi up rapped her in his coat and slowly walked home

"Nii-san, am i a monster, and did i ever kill any one" Said Demi in the softest voice, but Roger heard and he did not like it, he new the truth and now knows why she was sad, but didn't say he just started walking again.

"What are you talking about Demi, how can anyone as cute as you hurt anyone, now no more talk about that i got that surprise for you now close your eyes" Demi closes her eyes blushing because of the cold and smiling with excitement forgetting everything that just happened.

He opens the door and puts Demi on the floor standing up "Keep your eyes closed no peeking" Said Roger, looking at Raoul, he signs with one hand 3...2...1 and both yell "SURPRISE" Demi opens her eyes with a jump, she looks around the room filled with balloons, streamers and a small pile of presents in the corner.

"WOW" Yelled Demi, face full of glee and excitement she suddenly starts to cry with happiness and runs up to Roger and Raoul hugging them both.

"Hey hey now you don't have to cry we tried our best" Laughed Raoul, Roger and Demi joins in with the laughter "This is the best birthday ever i love you guys.

* * *

**Not so far from loguetown**

"All right men we move out in 30 minutes be on your guard and ready you weapons, our new "weapon" has awakened her killer instincts and if we are lucky we can get her to use her vectors, so do everything in your power to make this a day of hell for her" Yelled Sengoku.

"Yes Sir" Replied the soldiers.

_"I never thought this day would come so soon shes much more advanced than the others, maybe she can change the world after all._


End file.
